Memories of the Past
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: In the past... Mikayla was part of the RED Team...but she suddenly quit. Will Scout...her best friend...bring her back?
1. A Memory

A nurse was working the late hours of the night in the hospital. She was doing a shift that no one else would be able to do. The dreaded 24/7 shift. She hasn't even slept in weeks!

She yawned. "I think I should get some coffee..." She said as she got up and went over to get some.

It was around 3 AM and the nurse went to the coffee station, poured herself a glass and drank it. "Ah...that's better." She said as she threw the cup away and went over to check on a patient.

The patient was sound asleep when she walked in...then again, who would be up at 3 in the morning? Oh wait...

The nurse smiled as she checked his blood pressure and everything. The patient woke up to this and just smiled at her. "You know...coffee won't make you stay awake forever."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." She muttered as she put the stuff up.

"You know...you should really get some sleep. You haven't been sleeping for two months and I'm afraid you'll crash and burn when you're working on a patient."

"Oh stop worrying." She said. "I'll be fine."

"I'm asking you as a friend...I'm really worried about you, Mikayla..."

Mikayla looked at him. "Dude, I'm fine." She said as she walked out the room. "I never rest when it comes to helping a patient." She smiled and walked out.

_Later in the morning..._

Mikayla was busy working when she noticed a nurse walking in...and then she remembered what her friend said to her. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

The nurse's eyes widened in shock. "You? I was wondering when you were going to fall asleep eventually." She then smiled. "Well...what are you waiting for? Dreamland awaits you."

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah." She said as she walked over to a chair and sat down on it. "Maybe for just a minute..." She said and closed her eyes...

_Inside of her dream..._

"Five...four...three...two...one. Time to fight!" The administrator exclaimed as everyone ran out of the respawn doors.

Heavy was already killed from a BLU Scout as Mikayla immediately took cover. "How long is that respawn time?" Mikayla wondered as she noticed something in the corner of her eye and rolled out of the way to avoid a swing from the BLU Scout.

"Got nowhere to hide." BLU Scout smirked, slamming his baseball bat on his hand. "Just because you're a lady...doesn't mean I can still kill you." He said.

"My, aren't we the cocky one today?" Mikayla said as she took out her Blutsauger and aimed at BLU Scout.

"Oooh! Your gun shoots medicine! It's intimidating!" He mocked.

"Oh it IS intimidating." She smirked and fired tons of needles at BLU Scout.

"OW OW OW OW!" He yelled as he looked at Mikayla...with the Ubersaw out.

"You were saying?" She said and then impaled BLU Scout with it, as he just fell to the ground and then she walked away. "Hmph...that's what he gets for being cocky."

Engineer was down on the ground. His Sentry was destroyed and BLU Spy was aiming at his head with the Ambassador. "Why don't we just give up, partner?" He mocked him and was about to pull the trigger.

Until some certain nurse came running through and slashed right through his head. "Another head for Medic." She giggled and then she took out the Medigun and healed Engineer.

"Thanks." He said as they both high fived, and then Heavy came walking out.

"Mikayla, this way!" He said as Mikayla nodded and ran right to him, Medigun activated as they both walked out.

Soldier was at the bridge, shooting down any idiot that was in his rocket's way. "Ah, I love killing maggots in the morning at 2fort." He chuckled...and then realized he was out of rockets. "...Crap."

"We'll take it from here." Mikayla said.

"You go get toy more little toys." Heavy told him.

"Right." Soldier said as he ran off.

They then noticed BLU Scout, BLU Soldier, BLU Demoman and BLU Medic at the other end of the bridge. "FIRE!" BLU Soldier ordered.

"I'm fully charged." Mikayla said.

"Charge now, Mikayla!" Heavy ordered as Mikayla nodded and activated the ubercharge.

"Oh crap!" BLU Scout exclaimed.

"OH! RUN! RUUUUN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Heavy yelled as he fired at everyone, only BLU Soldier escaped.

"Damnit...I HATE that nurse." He muttered as he looked at his Liberty Launcher and looked at the Respawn. "...Idea."

"Pyro! Come with us." Mikayla told the Pyro as Pyro nodded and walked with them.

The three walked and looked around...just in case some asshole Spy decides to pop in and backstab all of them.

The trio got in the courtyard. "Odd, doesn't Engineer usually have the sentry out right there?"

"It's possible baby Engi is guarding suitcase." Heavy suggested.

"That's not a bad guess." Mikayla said as they walked further.

"MAGGOTS!" A voice yelled as the three of them were blasted to the wall, Mikayla shook her head and noticed BLU Soldier right in front of them...with the Beggar's Bazooka. "How do you like THAT?!" He asked as he jumped down and took out the Equalizer, walking slowly to Mikayla.

Mikayla just glared at him as BLU Soldier knelt down. "This time...you die." He said and raised the Equalizer and lowered it.

Within quick thinking, she raised her hands and grabbed the Equalizer...however the blade made contact with her hand, as she winced in pain...but the struggle began.

"You're quite strong...i'll give you that...but you will still die." BLU Soldier smirked.

"You know...one should never kneel on a lady..." She said.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because then...they would feel this." She smirked and kicked BLU Soldier where no man should EVER be kicked, as he screamed in pain which was heard throughout the entire battlefield.

BLU Soldier dropped the Equalizer as Mikayla took it, kicked him off of her and then impaled him RIGHT in the head. "Yeah...I just did that." She said and then took out her Medigun and healed Pyro and Heavy.

"Mikayla...you're bleeding." Heavy told her.

"I'll worry about it later." She said. "Besides, I'm more worried about you guys." She said.

Suddenly, she screamed in pain as a certain knife impaled her back as she was then kicked down, much to their shock.

"Weren't you supposed to be looking for someone?" BLU Spy asked as he took out the Ambassador and shot Pyro and Heavy in the head before they could even do anything.

Mikayla's sight was becoming blurry as she weakly looked at BLU Spy. "D-damn you..." She said.

BLU Spy just chuckled and aimed the Ambassador at her head. "I'm looking at your X-ray...and I'm afraid..." He smirked. "YOU SUCK!" He yelled and pulled the trigger.

Mikayla screamed as she woke up and looked around. "D-damned Spy!" She exclaimed as she got up and walked back to her desk, her heart was still racing.

* * *

**Well how's THAT for a first chapter? **


	2. Scout's Decision

It's been nearly a month ever since the bread incident and Soldier...well...he's acting like teleporting bread was the best thing ever.

"You nearly got us killed!" Spy told him.

"I don't care! It was the best thing I ever did! You should be thankful that I teleported bread!" Soldier smiled.

"Imbecile..." Spy muttered as he walked away.

"He's such a dummkopf..." Medic said as he was drinking some coffee.

"What I don't understand is where the bloody hell he teleported it to." Demoman wondered as he was messing around with his Grenade Launcher.

"And why he teleported so much of it." Engi sighed. "Oh well."

"Come on! You told me to teleport as much bread as I like, so who's fault was that?" Soldier asked.

Engi facepalmed. "I didn't think you'd teleport tons of bread..." He muttered.

"Mmph mmmph." Pyro said.

"Bloody hell, girl! We can't understand what you're saying behind that bloody mask!" Demoman exclaimed.

Pyro sighed and then took off the mask, shaking her head to the hair out of her eyes. "I said that Scout seems depressed." She said, pointing to Scout who was sitting on the chair.

"Ah, he's probably depressed that he didn't kiss Miss Pauling. All of that just to impress her and they didn't kiss at all." Soldier suggested. "It's probably because of that."

Spy rolled his eyes. "No...I think it's something else...besides, I saw him kiss her cheek before she left."

"I meant on the lips, you French moron!" Soldier exclaimed, which made everyone facepalm.

Heavy sat down right next to Scout. "Something on little Scout's mind?"

"Yeah..." Scout nodded. "I want to ask... whatever happened to Mikayla?"

Everyone froze at this; they looked at each other but not at Scout. "Was it something I said?"

"Um...how about the football game yesterday? It surely was amazing, right?" Soldier asked.

"Oh yeah! It was something!" Demoman exclaimed.

"Did you just change the subject?" Scout asked. "I'm just curious whatever happened to her."

"Uh...she got the flu!" Medic lied.

"We haven't seen her in months! I doubt she has the flu..." Scout said. "Where is she?"

"She...got sea sick!" Soldier exclaimed.

"I believe you mean homesick?" Sniper asked.

"Tomato tomahto!" Soldier said, making Sniper facepalm.

"I never seen her missing home." Scout said. "Tell me the truth." He said.

Everyone sweatdropped as they all got into a huddle.

"What should we do? Tell him the truth?" Pyro asked.

"As much as I hate lying...I don't want to tell him what happened after that incident." Engineer said.

"Well we have to tell him something..." Medic said.

"Should we tell him that she left but not give the real reason why?" Sniper suggested.

"Not a bad idea..." Pyro suggested as they looked at Scout. "But who will tell him?"

"Heavy will." Heavy said as he walked to Scout. "Little Scout...we have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Little Mikayla...she...quit."

Scout's eyes widened. "WHAT?! WHY?!"

Heavy hesitated. "She...didn't say at all."

"You're lying. You just hesitated right there." Scout said. "Answer me. Why did Mikayla quit?"

"Scout...she quit...because she quit." Pyro said.

"LIAR!" Scout yelled. "I am going to find out why she quit..." He said as he walked away.

"Wait, Scout! Where are you going?" Spy asked.

"Going to find my best friend...because you guys won't give me a real answer. You've been avoiding my questions." He said, glaring at all of them.

"You don't even know where she is." Engineer told him.

"She's a nurse. I know exactly where to look." Scout said as he just simply walked out.

"I swear to you, Mikayla...I will find out why you quit." He said and walked out of the base.

_Meanwhile..._

Mikayla has been sneezing non-stop. "Well...that was random." She said as she continued to work.

* * *

**It's said in Japan if you sneeze, someone has been talking to you. So I couldn't help it!**

**Also... GET HYPED EVERYONE! A NEW CHARACTER FOR SMASH 4 WILL BE REVEALED ON MONDAY! ...If you're interested, that is.**


	3. It'll Cost You a Leg

**To Flashfire912 - I was actually considering naming the patient.**

* * *

"I have a question, Mikayla." The nurse asked her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What was the name of your patient?"

"I think her name was Peko Pekoyama?" Mikayla thought out loud.

"Ah." The nurse nodded in understanding. "Why is it we always get the weird patients? Last month, we got a guy in a green cap that was injured in some sort of accident. Last week, we got an ape that lost a fight to this boxer guy and now we have a swordswoman. Why do we get those people?"

A doctor walked by. "Well, we'd be bored if we got normal people." He said.

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "Whatever dude." She said and turned her head to see someone walking in, as her eyes widened. "Um...I think I'll grab some coffee."

The nurse raised an eyebrow as Mikayla left in a hurry. "That was weird." She said and turned to see a guy walking in.

"I'm looking for this girl." He said.

"Well aren't we all? We all need to find someone." She giggled. "What's her name?"

"Mikayla."

"She went over to get some coffee." She said and pointed in a direction.

"Alright." He nodded and walked away. "Wow, first try." He told himself.

Mikayla was indeed in the coffee station. "Okay...just calm down. It's just Scout. But why is he here?" She wondered.

"Hey." A voice said.

Mikayla froze and then turned to see Scout. "Hey." She said.

"I want to ask you something." Scout said.

"What?"

"What made you quit RED team?"

Mikayla didn't answer, she was silent and just silently walked away.

"Wait! I just want to know!" Scout said.

Mikayla sighed as she returned to her desk. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Scout nodded.

"Remember when we took on Merasmus?" Mikayla asked.

_Cue the flashback!_

* * *

"AHAHAHAHA! I JUST KILLED THAT NURSE!" BLU Demoman yelled as he was laughing.

Suddenly, Scout swung his bat on BLU Demoman multiple times before he dropped dead. "Look at this! Just caved in your skull, my bat's still dry. No clumps of hair, NOTHING." He said and just glared at BLU Demoman. "That was for Mikayla."

Mikayla walked out of the respawn a few seconds later. "Stupid Demoman..." She muttered as she took out the Medigun and ran off to heal Heavy.

"FOOLS! I HAVE ARRIVED!" A voice yelled, as Merasmus appeared.

"MERASMUS! I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS INTO OBLIVION!" Soldier yelled.

Mikayla sweatdropped. "He was roommates with this weirdo?" She asked.

"Heavy is shocked as you are." Heavy said.

Merasmus was firing magic at the RED and BLU team, as they were all busy firing, dying, respawning, rinse and repeat.

Scout smirked and swung his baseball at Merasmus, but he teleported so it hit his BLU counterpart. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. No wait, yeah I did!" He smiled, as if he meant to that.

Suddenly, Merasmus took out the Bombinomicon. "HE'S GOT A BOOK! HE'S GOING TO READ!" Soldier yelled.

"That's the book that stole me eye!" Demoman exclaimed.

"BOOOOOMBS AWAY!" Merasmus yelled, as it rained bombs everywhere.

Mikayla was busy healing Heavy while he was firing at Merasmus when a bomb suddenly appeared in front of her. "HEAVY! LOOK OUT!" Mikayla screamed and kicked Heavy away, and then the bomb exploded.

Mikayla rolled towards the bottomless pit, and just when she was about to fall, she gripped the edge. "HELP!" She screamed.

"MIKAYLA!" Scout yelled.

"YOU GUYS GO HELP HER! I'LL DEAL WITH MY ROOMMATE!" Soldier yelled as the rest of the RED Team nodded and ran off to help her. "YOU ARE THE WORST ROOMMATE!"

Mikayla was still holding on for dear life. There was no way in heck she'd fall in the bottomless pit and stay there forever. Suddenly, her hand felt something as she looked up to see Scout. "I got you!" He said. "Okay guys! PULL!"

The rest of the RED Team pulled Mikayla up, as the rest of the BLU Team noticed this and watched while Soldier dealt the finishing blow.

"NOOOOOO!" Merasmus yelled as he disappeared.

"Good riddance." Soldier said as he ran off and helped Mikayla up.

"Are you okay?" Engineer asked.

"I...can't feel anything in my right leg..." Mikayla sobbed in pain. Her whole right leg was gone.

Medic looked down in the bottomless pit, and could barely see her leg falling in the pit and then immediately went over to Mikayla. "She's losing blood fast." He said, picking up Mikayla bridal style and running off, as the others followed.

"So...does that mean we win?" BLU Scout asked as the rest of the BLU team shrugged.

_One surgery later..._

Medic walked out of the room. "How is she?" Scout asked.

"She's doing well. I put a mechanical leg to replace her original leg." Medic replied.

Scout nodded and then yawned. "Well, let me know how she does in the morning." He said as he walked away.

"Can we go see her?" Spy asked.

Medic nodded. "Ja." He let them in the room.

Mikayla was sitting up. She was looking at her metal leg and looked up to see the RED team. "Well that gave us all a scare, but we're glad you're okay." Soldier said.

Mikayla didn't say anything, she continued to stare at her leg and a few tears fell. "I'm done."

"What do you mean?" Engineer asked.

"I mean...i'm done with this war. I'm done."

All of them were shocked to hear this. "You're leaving?" Demoman asked.

"Yes." Mikayla said as she got up.

"But you can't leave us! You're one of the best Medics out there! You can't leave because of a missing leg!" Soldier exclaimed, trying to talk her out of it.

"What's the point of this war? We all get hurt and yes...I know we respawn, but what's the point?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Mikayla..." Spy tried to say.

"No. I'm done. End of story."

"We respect your decision. But we will miss you." Engi said.

"If Scout asks where I am, don't say anything. He'll just follow me and annoyingly beg me to come back." Mikayla said as they all nodded. A tear escaped her eye and she left.

As soon as she walked out of the building, she heard Heavy crying really loudly. "I'm sorry..." She said, more tears rolling down her cheeks and ran off.

* * *

Scout's jaw dropped. "It was all because of Merasmus?"

"Yes." Mikayla replied.

"They should've told me. They kept lying and changing the subject every time I asked where you were."

"They had every right to." Mikayla said, looking at Scout. "You would just follow me and beg me to change my mind."

"I would." Scout said.

"I'm glad you came to see me...an old friend. But my mind is made up. I'm not going back." Mikayla said. "Just leave...go back to the mercenaries."

Scout clenched his fists. "Oh, I am NOT leaving here until you decide to come back."

"Get out." She said, her voice raising.

"Fine." Scout said, walking away. "But know this...I will make you change your mind." He said as he walked out.

Mikayla sat back down at her desks and tears were just streaming down her eyes.

Scout was outside, leaning against the wall. "I am not leaving this hospital until she changes her mind."

* * *

**Will Scout succeed in order to get Mikayla back? Or will Mikayla not change her mind? Find out later!**


	4. Mikayla's Decision

_Later in the night..._

Scout was still leaning against the wall, didn't even move one bit. "Now how am I going to convince Mikayla to come back?" He wondered and then looked up at the roof. "Heheh..."

The nurse was looking at Mikayla. "Mikayla? You okay? You seem to be out of it."

Mikayla wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm fine. Just spacing out."

"Well you seem less like yourself ever since that guy was looking for you."

"I said I'm fine. I was just reliving the past at the moment."

"I see." The nurse yawned. "Well, I'm going home." She said.

"Alright, see you later." Mikayla waved and watched the nurse walk home. "Well back to myself...alone...AGAIN." She muttered.

Suddenly, she heard a thump in the ceiling. "Huh?" She wondered. Another thump. "Oh I see here." She said as she reached for a drawer at her desk.

One last thump, and Scout came crashing down from the vent. "Ow...that's NOT how Tom Cruise would do it!" He exclaimed. He then got up and saw a Blutsauger right in his face. "Oh hello."

"Oh, it's just you." Mikayla said, putting it away.

"Wait, you kept the Blutsauger?" Scout asked.

"So what if I did?" She asked, putting the Blutsauger back in the drawer.

Scout took a look in the drawer and his eyes widened. "You kept the Medigun and Ubersaw as well?"

"Yes, I took them with me. Now just leave." She said.

"Mikayla, I am NOT leaving until I take you with me."

"You're wasting your time here. Leave."

"What happened to you? You were always cheerful and willing to do something fun. Does working at the hospital 24/7 with NO breaks seem fun to you?" Scout asked.

"How do you know about that?" Mikayla asked.

"I looked at the time schedule." Scout replied. "Like I said, I'm not leaving."

"Scout...I'm asking you to leave."

"Mikayla! You are speaking nonsense now! You would never ask someone to leave when you were fixing up one of the teammates."

"That was COMPLETELY different! That was the old me! THIS is the new me!"

"Yeah well, the new you brought your weapons with you and every time you look at your mechanical leg, I'm assuming it reminds you NOT to go back? WELL I THINK THAT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT!"

"SCOUT! MY MIND HAS BEEN MADE UP!"

"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE OLD YOU?! THE ONE THAT WOULD STOP AT NOTHING TO HELP A TEAMMATE?"

"THE MIKAYLA YOU KNOW AND LOVE IS LONG GONE! THE NEW MIKAYLA DOESN'T EVEN WANT TO GO BACK AND SHE STOPS AT NOTHING TO HELP A PATIENT!"

"OH? NOW YOU'RE SPEAKING IN THIRD PERSON? I THOUGHT YOU HATED THAT!"

"SHUT UP SCOUT! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE NEW ME! I AM NOT GOING BACK, GOT IT?! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU CHANGE YOUR FREAKIN' MIND!"

"OH THAT'S IT!" Mikayla immediately reached in her drawer, grabbed the Ubersaw and pinned Scout to the wall, the blade touching his neck. "DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS." She threatened.

"WOULD YOU REALLY KILL YOUR OLD BEST FRIEND JUST LIKE THAT? LISTEN TO ME MIKAYLA! DO YOU REALLY LOVE YOUR JOB HERE OR DO YOU MISS YOUR OLD FRIENDS?! THE MIKAYLA I KNOW ISN'T EVEN STUBBORN LIKE THIS!"

Mikayla just didn't say anything. She dropped the Ubersaw. The words stung her. A tear escaped her eye.

"Listen to me...the Mikayla I know smiles all the time, very cheerful and loves to hang out with the gang." Scout told her. "Now look at you. You're completely different."

"I-...I need a moment." Mikayla said as she walked away. "And I want you to be gone when I come back." She said.

"I don't take no for an answer." Scout said.

Mikayla walked in the bathroom and just pounded the wall in frustration. "God damnit...why won't he just leave me alone?" She asked herself as she went to the sink and just turned it on. "I like my job here."

She splashed some water on her face and then looked into the mirror...what she saw...wasn't her. Her eyes widened and then multiple flashbacks...

* * *

_BLU Soldier whacked Spy in the face with the Equalizer and walked straight to him with the Reserve Shooter. "MEDIC!" Spy yelled._

_"Time to die, Mr. Invisible." BLU Soldier smirked and aimed it at his face._

_Something poked him from behind as he turned...only to get punched in the face by Mikayla as she grabbed the Reserve Shooter and shot him in the head with it, and then healed Spy with the Medigun._

_"Thanks." Spy said as he was helped up._

_Mikayla was down on the ground...she just got rammed by a BLU Demoman's Spendid Shield and then he aimed his Grenade Launcher at Mikayla and fired._

_However, the grenade was launched back and hit BLU Demoman, making him explode. Mikayla looked up to see Pyro standing right there and helping her up. "Thanks." She said as Pyro gave her a thumbs up._

_Sniper was down on the ground because of a certain baseball hitting him on the head, as BLU Scout walked to him. "This will be a mercy killing. You live in a camper van."_

_BLU Scout swung it down...but nothing hit Sniper. The Sandman was gone! "HUH?!"_

_"Looking for this?" A voice asked as he turned to see Mikayla...swinging the Sandman and he went flying off. "Homerun!" She smiled._

_"Thanks mate." Sniper said as Mikayla helped him up._

_"Spy sapping my Sentry!" Engineer exclaimed as he went over to the Sentry and started fixing it...and then BLU Spy showed himself from behind and raised the knife._

_"SPY!" Mikayla yelled as Engineer turned around and took out the Wrangler, as the Sentry aimed at BLU Spy._

_"Ugh...merde..." Blu Spy muttered and then the Sentry shot him._

_"Good thing I respawned just in time." Mikayla giggled and high fived Engi._

_Robots were running towards them and Mikayla and Medic were next to each other. "Ready?" He asked._

_"Ready." Mikayla nodded as they both activated their ubercharge on Heavy and Soldier, and they started destroying the machines._

* * *

Tears ran down Mikayla's cheeks. "What am I thinking...why did I leave that place?" She asked, looking at her mechanical leg and clenched her fists.

Scout was still leaning on the wall and heard the bathroom door opening, seeing Mikayla wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're still here?"

"You know I don't take no for an answer." Scout said, holding his hand out.

Mikayla looked at his hand and hesitated, but she took it. "Alright...let's go." She said, as she picked up her weapons and looked at a doctor walking out. "Hey! Cover my shift!" She told him as they both ran off.

The doctor blinked. "Uh...okay?"

_Meanwhile..._

"I wonder how little Scout's doing." Heavy said.

"Ah, he's probably still trying to find ze right hospital." Medic said. "There's a million hospitals in ze world. I doubt he'll find ze right one so soon."

"How do YOU know there's a million hospitals in the world?" Engineer asked.

"I know everything zere is to know about hospitals." Medic smiled.

"And yet, he can't even afford his OWN hospital." Soldier said.

"Oh shut ze hell up, Soldier..."

"If I know Scout, he'd be frustrated and come back any second now." Spy said.

"I'm back." A voice said.

"See? I told you." Spy said.

"And I'm back too." A female voice said.

Everyone just froze when they heard a female voice. "Did I just hear who I THINK I just heard?" Soldier asked as they all got up from what their doing and scrambled to the front door.

"Three...two...one." Scout counted as everyone came running and then was shocked to see what they saw.

"MIKAYLA?!" They all yelled.

Mikayla waved. "Hi." She smiled.

"I...uh...you convinced her?!" Spy exclaimed.

"I don't take no for an answer." Scout chuckled.

Then, memories came flooding back into Mikayla, as she put her hands over her mouth while tears were streaming down her cheeks. It felt good being back.

Soldier saluted at this. "Welcome back." He smiled.

* * *

**I didn't intend this to be long anyways. Well, hope you guys liked this short story! ...Well...most of you. I'm looking at YOU, XGuy! Anyways, this is Nan signing off!)**


End file.
